


Tabletop Shenangians

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, annabeth is the DM, but oh well, everyone likes to fuck with everyones agenda, nico is a possessive dork, the D&D au i never wanted to write because i probably butchered a popular game, they are never going to reach the end of their quest if they continue to just fuck around like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico managed to do the one of the hardest things in D&D, which is pretty impressive. His reasoning, however, is pretty petty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabletop Shenangians

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: D&D au where Nico is a deity and Jason is a cleric who has fallen in love with his god  
> I have never played D&D in my life. I barely know what it is. But after consulting my friend, a bunch of websites, and my own mental bank…I just became slightly more confused so imma just wing it and hope that I don’t make a terrible error in how this game is played.

Everyone was staring at him in shock. Nico looked around at their faces, then back down to the dice he had just rolled, and then back up to make eye contact with Annabeth, the DM. She gave him a weird look but didn’t speak. Nico returned back to the dice. This couldn’t actually be happening. 

“Did he just…” Piper began, but the sentence faded away before it could really start. 

“Well, yeah. He just did. I didn’t think it would actually work but he actually succeeded in it.” Annabeth murmured. Leo shook his head in disbelief. 

“Wait, so Nico is now a god? And not just any god, but Jason’s patron god, who he was kinda in a relationship with thanks to Piper’s dicking around with a love potion the last session.” Leo questioned.

“Technically, my character is a god, not me.” Nico specified. Percy snorted at that.

“Okay, but you took Annabeth’s description of their relationship pretty personal.”

Jason flushed at the mention of what happened at the last session when they finally tracked down his god in his mortal form and Piper decided to mess with everyone. He couldn’t make eye contact with anyone for the rest of the game after that.

“Your girlfriend’s description was rather unnecessary and seriously did not belong at a tabletop game where we are trying to defeat a crazed assassin who stole one of our rare artifacts because you fell asleep while guarding it.” Nico insisted.

“Then why did you randomly kill the god we just found?” Leo questioned.

“He was being a dick,” Nico stated simply. Jason raised his eyebrow at that.

“How can an NPC be a dick?”

“Are you seriously about to take their side Grace?”

Piper was still staring at Nico in shock and wonder. “You just killed a god and took the giant risk of becoming one yourself because you were jealous of Annabeth’s romantic commentary of a fictional relationship between your boyfriend and an NPC. Damn Nico, I didn’t know you were that possessive.”

Nico flushed. “That was not why I killed him!”

“Yeah, you obviously killed him because he was being a dick and there is just an added bonus of being in a relationship with Jason in the game. We totally believe that.” Percy commented.

Before Nico could deny anymore, Jason interjected. “We should probably get back to the game. After all, we do have an assassin to catch and an artifact to get back.”

“And we must avenge Senor Cluckins!” Leo shouted.

“Bro, let the chicken go.”

“Jason, I will never let the chicken go.”

Piper groaned. “Nico, why couldn’t you just kill Leo instead of the god?”

“I tried during the first session. You all outvoted me.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Anyway, let continue.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I butchered how this is supposed to go but I've never played this game before and the internet wasn't any help and I got confused and decided to just go for it. I tried.


End file.
